


Рыцарь орущего образа

by Donna_Dunkan



Series: Загляни в глаза драконов [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Когда сэр Коске Орущий решил совершить подвиг и спасти принцессу от чудовищного дракона, он даже предположить не мог, что это приведет к таким последствиям.Было написано на mini OTP Wars-2014 для команды Wakamatsu x Sakurai.





	Рыцарь орущего образа

Сэр Коске Орущий ожидал, что дракон будет металлическим. С паром из ноздрей, злобными стеклянными глазами, шипастыми железными пластинами на груди — такое искусственное механическое чудовище, как уверяли старики в родной деревне, не верившие в «настоящесть» драконов.

Однако вместо этого в ответ на его третий по счету вопль: «Выходи на бой, чешуйчатая тварь!» — в глубине пещеры что-то негромко зашуршало-зазвенело, а потом наружу выскользнул гибкий силуэт, вспыхнув в солнечных лучах начищенной медью.

Дракон был длинным, без крыльев, с почти кошачьим телом, только покрытым чешуей, а не шерстью, и неожиданно небольшим — размером с лошадь. Вытянутая, точено-изящная морда склонилась, словно в уважительном поклоне, и негромкий голос взволнованно уточнил:

— Простите, вы звали?

Коске в первое мгновение даже как-то растерялся: он готовился совсем к другому. Но сдаваться не привык, поэтому поудобней перехватил копье, лихо крутанул педали своего верного двухколесника и грозно рявкнул:

— Лучше сдавайся сразу!

Правда, что делать, если дракон вдруг правда решит сдаться, Коске не придумал, но стремительно ринулся вперед, вниз с холма к пещере, разгоняясь под уклон.

Дракон, хоть и выглядел слабым, оказался досадно вертким и ловким, уклонился от копья, водой утек в сторону. Обвил длинным тонким хвостом древко и вырвал из рук, отшвыривая в сторону — копье ударилось о стену пещеры, наконечник от удара сработал и выпустил облачко зеленоватого парализующего газа, не причинив никому вреда. 

— Простите, простите, я не хотел! — тут же зачастил дракон, виновато вжимая длинную шею в плечи и нерешительно переступая с лапы на лапу.

Коске скрипнул зубами, но развернулся на заднем колесе, упрямо пошел на второй заход, рванул меч из ножен за спиной.

И, в последний момент не справившись с управлением, тоже врезался в скалу.

Это получился, пожалуй, самый быстрый и самый бесславный бой в его рыцарской карьере.

Коске лежал на спине, раскинув руки в стороны, ощущая, как придавил ноги покореженный двухколесник и как гудит от удара о землю затылок, и мрачно пялился в небо. Повезло еще, что он ничего себе не сломал…

Правда, какое это имеет значение, если он проиграл дракону?

Словно в ответ на его мысли, в поле зрения тут же очутилась чешуйчатая морда и медленно моргнула огромными круглыми глазищами. Коске всегда думал, что глаза у дракона должны быть ярко-желтые или какие-нибудь зловеще красные. Но нет, у этого они оказались просто светло-карие, оттенка гречишного меда.

Вообще подобные поэтические образы и сравнения обычно были не в духе Коске — но, возможно, он просто был голоден, поэтому и подобрал такую ассоциацию.

Какие только дурацкие мысли не лезут в голову перед смертью…

— Простите, вы в порядке? — осторожно осведомился дракон, чуть склоняя голову набок. Перепончатый гребень вдоль его хребта тревожно топорщился. Теплый летний ветер шевелил густую спутанную гриву, позвякивая вплетенными в нее монетами и разноцветными бусинами из драгоценных камней.

Коске уставился на зловеще поблескивавшие в солнечном свете загнутые медные рога, скрипнул зубами от унижения и прорычал:

— У меня от твоих извинений уже голова болит! Жри давай!!!

Дракон испуганно отпрянул, снова моргнул и растерянно переспросил:

— Что жрать?

Коске от изумления даже приподнялся на локтях, окинул своего противника недоверчивым взглядом и сплюнул на сочно-зеленую траву:

— Меня!

Слюна была красноватой от крови — он умудрился в падении прикусить щеку изнутри.

Дракон привстал на задних лапах, словно готовясь атаковать — ну или наконец сожрать — однако вместо этого в полном ужасе воскликнул, встряхивая гривой:

— Но… но… но зачем?! Это же негигиенично! И вам будет неприятно!

Солнце над головой светило ярко и насмешливо. А мир подкидывал совершенно неожиданные сюрпризы, с которыми неясно было, что делать.

Потому что Коске вдруг понял, что просто не сможет встать и хладнокровно отрубить голову такому нестандартному дракону, пусть даже во имя десятка принцесс сразу.

Поэтому он встал и, пошатнувшись от прострелившей левую ногу боли, хмуро представился:

— Я сэр Коске.

Свое прозвание он при первой встрече с новыми знакомыми всегда по возможности опускал. Наставник, когда посвящал его в рыцари, с прозвищем так оригинально пошутил, утверждая, что ученик у него слишком уж громкоголосый.

Ответа дракона Коске не расслышал: быстро понял, что встал зря и что ударился головой гораздо сильнее, чем думал.

И потерял сознание.

 

* * *

 

Все началось с того, что Коске увидел объявление на придорожном указательном камне.

Хотя нет, конечно, на самом деле все началось с того, что он родился. Причем родился третьим сыном в семье очень благородного и гордого, но очень обедневшего дворянина. Поэтому маленький Коске трудился в поле наравне с крестьянами и почти всегда ложился спать голодным: мышей в кладовке обычно было больше, чем зерна. Все скромное наследство отец поделил между старшими сыновьями, а младшего подростком отдал в услужение бродячему рыцарю, чтобы вывести в люди. На прощание мать подарила ему горбушку восхитительно ароматного свежего хлеба, поцелуй в лоб и наставление, чтоб он брал себе невесту с богатым приданым. А еще лучше — сразу принцессу, ведь у них это приданое самое богатое.

Коске еще тогда отнесся к такому пожеланию весьма скептически. Феодальная раздробленность, конечно, увеличивала количество королей, а следовательно, что было гораздо важнее, и принцесс… но все равно на дороге они не валялись.

А потом Коске вырос, покинул наставника, обзавелся собственными двухколесником и копьем и, странствуя в поисках заработка и службы, случайно увидел это объявление.

Изрядно потрепанное и выцветшее, оно призывно помахивало надорванным уголком. Крупным четким почерком на нем было выведено: «У нас есть принцесса. У вас — желание ее спасти. Сработаемся!», чуть ниже значилось: «Цель — победить дракона. Награда — 1 принцесса и 1/4 королевства». И в самом низу шрифтом поменьше сообщался адрес: «Королевство Тоо, королевский дворец, спросить придворного колдуна».

Под текстом — очевидно, для неграмотных — была наглядная иллюстрация: пузатый и хвостатый зеленый дракон, жирно перечеркнутый черным, фигурка в розовом платье и короне и схематичная карта королевства, от которой была отрезана четвертая часть, словно кусок пирога. Как обратил внимание Коске, на этом куске значились в основном болота с холмами.

Потенциальная жена, а тем более принцесса, на самом деле его не особо интересовала, а вот одна четвертая королевства — лучше всего в денежном эквиваленте — вполне могла бы пригодиться. Хотя бы чтоб утереть носы зазнавшимся старшим братьям, уверенным, что Коске ни на что не способен и сам ничего не добьется.

Он находился как раз на границе Тоо с Шутоку, поэтому до дворца добрался довольно быстро — королевство было совсем маленьким, хоть и довольно богатым, судя по многочисленным полям, мельничным шестеренкам и дымящимся металлическим трубам.

Стражники на воротах словам про объявление почему-то очень удивились, но пропустили Коске внутрь без лишних вопросов, хоть и обыскали, будто опасались, что внезапный гость пронесет внутрь паровую бомбу. Начальник стражи, высокий, широкоплечий и молчаливый, встретил его неожиданно сочувственным кивком и проводил во внутренние покои.

Придворный колдун оказался подозрительного вида очкариком, с очень узкими глазами и улыбчивым ртом. Он вежливо выслушал смущенно-мрачного Коске, покивал и со вздохом развел руками:

— Да, постигла нас такая напасть… Похитил супостат нашу младшую принцессу! Не знаем вот, куда деть себя от переживаний, все ждем славного героя-спасителя…

Коске скрестил руки на груди, нахмурился и задал вполне логичный вопрос:

— Почему вы не отправили за ней армию? У вас же есть!

Драконы, конечно, страшные твари, как говорят, но их наверняка можно побороть целым военным отрядом и парой пушек!

Колдун замолчал, приоткрыл глаза, окинул собеседника слегка удивленным, но одобрительным взглядом. И пожал плечами, спокойно признавшись:

— Мы решили, что это замечательный шанс проверить претендентов на ее руку, сердце и четверть королевства.

Коске прищурился, не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что его пытаются в чем-то обмануть и как-то использовать. Потом вздохнул, смиряясь, но все-таки уточнил:

— Она хоть готовить умеет?

Присутствовавший при разговоре муж старшей принцессы — беспардонно ленивый и сонный на вид рыцарь — при этих словах почему-то издал странный тоскливый звук и закрыл лицо ладонями.

Колдун улыбнулся еще шире и с готовностью кивнул:

— О да, вкуснее всех в королевстве! Нам во дворце очень не хватает ее стряпни!

Кажется, муж старшей принцессы всхлипнул. С опаской покосившись на него, Коске еще раз прикинул свои шансы, вздохнул и, забрав щедро предложенную карту, на которой было крестиком отмечено логово дракона, отправился в путь.

По дороге он еще раз прикинул перспективы.

По правде говоря, жениться прям так сразу Коске не собирался. Он хотел еще постранствовать, совершить что-нибудь великое, войти в историю, а жена ведь может быть против подвигов, вообще заставит безвылазно сидеть дома. Да и потом, это по-любому идея сомнительной разумности — брать в жены принцессу: они же, как известно, в хозяйстве не сильно сведущи, все больше по балам да по нарядам. С другой стороны, Коске знал, что жена — это что-то тихое и мягкое, что можно обнимать ночью вместо подушки. И если эта конкретная принцесса действительно умеет готовить…

Что ж, для начала ее нужно спасти, а принять окончательное решение о женитьбе можно и позже.

 

* * *

 

Очнулся Коске в пещере, на чем-то подозрительно мягком, что при ближайшем ощупывании оказалось шерстяным покрывалом. Где-то негромко журчала вода, звенели монеты, а еще кто-то осторожно ходил по каменному полу, цокая когтями, и встревоженно вздыхал. Болела нога, в затылке тоже противно пульсировало, но эти приятные ощущения хотя бы не сопровождались тошнотой.

Коске рискнул открыть глаза. Свод у пещеры оказался высокий и куполообразный, а под ним звездами были развешаны желтые шары газовых ламп. Вдоль стен стройными рядами тянулись кадки с темно-зелеными кустами, а прямо напротив возвышения, где лежал Коске, стоял самый настоящий книжный шкаф, плотно набитый толстыми томами в кожаных и матерчатых обложках. Даже глаза захотелось протереть в недоверии.

Про драконов Коске знал немного, в основном сказки и суеверия, но старики в деревне наперебой уверяли, что кровожадные твари чужды каких бы то было проявлений цивилизованности. Интересно, действительно ли конкретно этот дракон нестандартный или на самом деле они все такие — а совсем не механические бездушные монстры, созданные каким-то злым колдуном?

Уязвленное самолюбие напомнило о себе досадой и прокушенной щекой. Надо же было так по-дурацки облажаться! Его с легкостью одолела тощая медная ящерица… так еще и извинилась при этом! Несколько раз!

Дракон словно снова услышал его размышления, подполз, с опаской заглядывая в лицо, и осторожно спросил:

— Вы меня не боитесь?

— Вот еще, чего не хватало! — шумно возмутился Коске, садясь так резко, что едва не врезался лбом в нос дракона.

Тот резко одернул морду и попытался вжать шею в плечи, залепетав:

— Извините, я не хотел вас оскорбить! Просто… Все до вас боялись… кричали и убегали, даже когда я пытался с ними вежливо поздороваться…

Коске нахмурился, осторожно держась ладонью за затылок, и недоверчиво уточнил:

— Даже рыцари?

— Даже рыцари, — печально кивнул дракон. И вздохнул. Очень душераздирающе.

Коске заставил себя встряхнуться и отвести взгляд от загадочно мерцавших в густой русой гриве рогов… И вдруг вспомнил про то, ради чего вообще сюда явился: принцесса! Где же принцесса?!

— Где принцесса?! — тут же заорал он, не замедлив озвучить свои мысли вслух, и спрыгнул на пол.

Левую ступню резануло острой болью, и пришлось опереться рукой на возвышение — каменный алтарь, что ли? — чтобы перенести вес на другую ногу.

Дракон сжался еще сильнее, часто-часто заморгал, неуверенно ответил:

— Сейчас она не здесь…

Коске замер, убеждаясь в самых страшных своих подозрениях:

— Ты ее сожрал?!

Огромные карие глаза — только сейчас стало заметно, что зрачки в них были ромбиками-щелочками — потрясенно расширились.

— П-простите! Я н-не… я правда не ем людей! — дрожащим голосом заверил дракон и совсем несчастно добавил: — Простите!

И орать на него как-то расхотелось.

— Ладно, не мельтеши, — проворчал Коске, потирая гудящую голову. На всякий случай сел обратно. И наконец как следует огляделся.

На логово зверского безумного чудовища, питающегося принцессами, младенцами или кем бы то ни было еще, эта пещера не походила ни капли.

Растения, лампы, книги… Но больше всего поражала роспись на стенах. Причем это были не небрежные наскальные рисунки, а полноценные фрески! Лес у озера, королевский замок, величественный водопад, домик в горах… какие-то цветы… и целая портретная галерея у входа, там, где на стену падал солнечный свет: старшая принцесса (ее легко было узнать по необычному цвету волос) с мужем; придворный колдун, с уже знакомой подозрительной улыбочкой, а рядом с ним почему-то начальник стражи; и элегантный черноволосый мужчина в короне.

Коске вздохнул и вернулся к допросу:

— Хорошо, ты ее не съел. Тогда чего домой не отпускаешь?!

— Она пока не хочет домой, — объявил дракон, отводя взгляд и тревожно дергая длинным гибким хвостом, похожим на змею.

«Врет, — понял Коске. — Но не совсем. Правду с ложью мешает». Поэтому задал еще один вопрос:

— А где она тогда?

Дракон вздрогнул, покосился на него испуганным взглядом и, помявшись, признался:

— Она спит в соседней пещере. Волшебным сном! И просто так разбудить ее нельзя!

— А как можно? — озадаченно нахмурился Коске.

У них это что, семейное? Муж старшей принцессы в покоях колдуна тоже умудрился заснуть дважды за разговор и нагло проигнорировал просьбу проводить гостя до ворот.

Дракон почему-то замялся еще сильнее, переступая с лапы на лапу и скребя пол когтями. 

— По… по… поцеловать! Извините! — объявил наконец он и смущенно отвернул морду.

— Как в сказках, что ли? — удивился Коске.

Реакция была вполне предсказуемой: дракон отпрянул назад, вжимаясь в стену, и воскликнул:

— Простите! Простите, что я живу!

Коске раздраженно закатил глаза и возмущенно рявкнул:

— Да ты мужик вообще или где?!

Дракон что-то проскулил и быстро уполз в соседнее помещение. Но вскоре вернулся и принес серебряную чашу с каким-то чуть сладковатым отваром, который прекрасно утолял жажду и заодно успокаивал боль. Мысли немного прояснились, и Коске, окинув довольно-таки жалкого и тонкокостного на вид дракона критическим взглядом — как тот вообще смог поднять взрослого человека и куда-то перенести? — спросил:

— Зачем ты похитил принцессу?

Дракон замер и неуверенно возразил:

— Но я никого не похищал… — а потом словно опомнился и испуганно дернул гривой. — Простите, я не должен был этого говорить!

И все вдруг встало на свои места.

— У вас договоренность, — внезапно понял Коске и раздраженно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. И как только он не догадался сразу, все ведь было очевидно!

Дракон подобрался, неуверенно подергивая хвостом:

— Простите?

Коске невесело дернул уголком губ:

— Договоренность с королем. Или, скорее, с колдуном. Что ты притворишься похитителем, будешь принцессу охранять и прогонять трусливых недостойных женихов… Я прав?

Все обычно считали Коске вспыльчивым идиотом, неспособным на логическое мышление — как же, третий сын, нищий рыцарь… Коске первым бы с готовностью признал, что гением не был, но притворяться полным кретином в угоду публике быстро надоедало.

Дракон потрясенно заморгал… а потом склонился в униженном поклоне, так резко, что едва не долбанулся мордой об пол:

— Простите!

— Да заткнись уже, у меня скоро аллергия на это слово начнется! — вспылил Коске, борясь с желанием швырнуть чашу в стену. Наставник всегда повторял, что у него серьезные проблемы с самоконтролем и раздражительностью.

Дракон уставился на него огромными влажными глазами, зрачки тревожно расширились, гребень нервно подрагивал. Пару минут в пещере стояла абсолютная тишина — если не считать журчания стекавшей по стене воды возле выхода.

— Приношу свои извинения, — совсем тихо прошептал дракон, извернулся и быстро уполз, что-то неразборчиво бормоча и печально позвякивая монетами в гриве.

Коске вдруг почему-то ощутил себя все-таки идиотом. Прикрыл глаза рукой, устало вздохнул и попытался подумать.

То, что спасать никого не нужно, несколько расстраивало — Коске рассчитывал показать свою удаль в неравном бою и заодно ощутить себя героем. С другой стороны, удаль он уже показать попытался… и, если б дракон действительно оказался жестоким похитителем и супостатом, становиться героем теперь было бы некому.

А так… Получается, он приехал в чужой дом, напал с порога на хозяина, в чем-то обвиняя, воспользовался гостеприимством, да еще и нагрубил потом.

Признавать свои ошибки сэр Коске Орущий не любил, но умел.

Поэтому, когда дракон вновь осторожно сунул голову на длинной шее в главную пещеру, Коске мрачно извинился и объявил, что, раз дракон пощадил его жизнь, этот долг должен быть возвращен верной службой. Выражение морды дракона после этих слов стало такое, словно он собрался рухнуть в обморок. После довольно оживленного спора, перемежаемого раздраженными окриками и бесконечными извинениями, было решено, что Коске останется в пещере на неделю, пока не заживет его нога, и заодно поможет дракону следить за небольшим огородом неподалеку от скал, а также будет сортировать книги, к которым дракон, как выяснилось, изготавливал переплеты — у него оказались парадоксально ловкие и гибкие пальцы на передних лапах, несмотря на жутковатые когти.

Коске воспользовался этим временем заодно и для того, чтобы починить свой пострадавший от столкновения со скалой транспорт.

Коня содержать было сложно и весьма накладно. Но множественные маленькие королевства так плотно граничили друг с другом, что передвигаться по ним можно было и на универсальных двухколесниках. Такая мобильная конструкция из металла, колес, медных трубок и цепей была незаменимым помощником и верным другом каждого рыцаря. Повредить его — очень большая неудача.

К счастью, у двухколесника Коске покорежило только раму и сломало пару спиц. Паровая турбина не пострадала, и все цепи остались на месте. Поврежденные детали удалось перепаять с помощью пламени — дракон умел выдыхать его тоненькой горячей струйкой ярко-синего цвета, что было весьма полезным навыком в хозяйстве.

С ремонтом они закончили в первый же вечер, и дракон, по-кошачьи свернувшись клубком у стены, вдруг негромко спросил:

— Почему вы хотите спасти принцессу?

Коске удивленно посмотрел на него, потом невольно схватился за предательски заурчавший от голода живот и с нехарактерной для себя деликатностью признался:

— Потому что кушать хочется.

Смутился, разозлился и передумал пояснять свою логическую цепочку с женитьбой и прочим.

Дракон озадаченно моргнул и признался:

— До вас тут были всего три рыцаря, которые не убежали сразу. Один кричал на меня, что обязан «спасти невинную деву из лап ужасной чешуйчатой твари», второй вопил, что все во имя воинской славы и звания героя… Оба на самом деле врали — мы, драконы, умеем чувствовать ложь. И только третий честно сказал: «Чтоб жениться и стать королем. Можно без женитьбы». Но он в поединок не вступал, сразу передумал и уехал. Извините, я слишком много говорю!

С этими словами дракон опять ускользнул, но через какое-то время вернулся с котелком, в котором аппетитно дымилась невероятно вкусная жареная лапша с овощами. Дракон пытался заверить, что это приготовила принцесса — но как она могла готовить, если спала волшебным сном?

Что-то здесь было нечисто… Однако Коске слишком проголодался, поэтому не стал над этим всерьез задумываться. Возможно, дракон действительно согласился «похитить» и охранять принцессу, чтоб она ему готовила — а то сдуреешь же всю жизнь жрать сырое или подгоревшее мясо.

 

* * *

 

Как оказалось, мясом драконы не питались, ни сырым, ни подгоревшим — вообще никаким. И другой едой тоже. Энергию они получали прямо из солнечного света или из драгоценных камней-самоцветов, которых в одной из дальних пещер была целая груда, служившая дракону гнездом.

Дракон даже возмущенно фыркнул, когда Коске его об этом спросил:

— Если б мы питались овцами или людьми, то очень быстро бы все вокруг себя съели и впали в спячку, — потом опомнился и поспешил традиционно извиниться.

За неделю Коске успел о своем нервном хозяине узнать довольно многое: тот любил старые истории и все книжки внимательно прочитывал, прежде чем переплетать; ему нравилось смотреть, как гость ест, и уточнять при этом, что понравилось, а что нет. Употребление мяса он не одобрял, поэтому соскучившемуся по более плотной пище Коске пришлось пойти и самостоятельно подстрелить двух диких уток, а потом их очистить и разделать. Дракон скорбно нахмурил надбровные дуги, но все же забрал тушки, а потом принес обалденно аппетитное жаркое, с розмарином и печеным картофелем.

Но самым удивительным оказалось признание, что дракон мечтал однажды отправиться странствовать, повидать мир… но пока не мог этого сделать, ибо его держали обязательства. Коске проворчал, что каждый сам выбирает свой путь, но настаивать не стал.

А еще дракон не любил вступать в поединки, потому что ему не нравилось причинять боль другим. Это Коске выяснил, когда в конце недели предложил ему дружеский тренировочный поединок. И окончательно убедился во мнении, что его дракон — точно совершенно нетрадиционный.

И даже сам не понял, когда и откуда успело взяться это «его».

А потом в их размеренное мирное бытие грубо вмешался внешний мир, о котором Коске уже успел как-то позабыть. Нет, вернее, он прекрасно помнил, что скоро ему придется уехать и, наверное, найти себе новую службу или задание для подвига, раз с принцессой не получилось… но думать об этом не хотелось, хотелось просто наслаждаться непривычным покоем, вкусной едой и неожиданно интересными разговорами (если б еще чешуйчатая бестолочь перестала извиняться после каждого слова!).

Они как раз собирались ужинать — на возвышении-алтаре дымилось овощное рагу и лежало несколько блестящих камушков — когда на улице загудели турбины, заскрипели цепи, а потом в главную пещеру неторопливо и настороженно вошли четверо.

Они были высокими, хмурыми, в потертых исцарапанных доспехах. И с лицами, которые куда больше подошли бы разбойникам, чем странствующим рыцарям.

Дракон смутился и в растерянности отпрянул к дальней стене.

Коске медленно поднялся на ноги, порадовавшись, что успел починить копье и по въевшейся после тренировок наставника привычке постоянно держал его под рукой.

— Вы за принцессой? — мрачно уточнил он, чувствуя, как в животе оседает тревожная свинцовая тяжесть.

Еще только соперников ему не хватало.

Рыцари оценивающе оглядели пещеру, один из них презрительно хмыкнул. Второй, самый высокий и без шлема, посмотрел на Коске и криво усмехнулся:

— Глядите-ка, друзья, мы не первые. Кто бы мог подумать.

Его интонация Коске очень не понравилась. Дракон тоже молчал, не то смущенно, не то испуганно — с ним обычно не разберешь.

Третий рыцарь, с красным конским хвостом на поясе, тоже улыбнулся, немного напомнив придворного колдуна Тоо, и спокойно объявил:

— Да нет, без принцессы обойдемся. Хотя, если она хорошенькая, можно будет и ее захватить… Но вообще нам нужна голова дракона и его сокровища.

Коске почувствовал, как перед глазами на мгновение потемнело от ярости, нахлынувшей резко и внезапно, как штормовая волна. У него за спиной дракон встревоженно пискнул и заскреб когтями по полу, пытаясь сгруппироваться для побега.

Ну уж нет. Сдаться без боя каким-то оборзевшим ублюдкам?!

Коске покрепче стиснул в пальцах копье и прорычал:

— А ну валите, откуда пожаловали! Я был здесь первым. Это мой дракон!

И его совершенно не волновало, что возможных противников четверо, и слабаками их явно не назовешь. Никто не имеет права покушаться на то, что сэр Орущий счел своим! Злость туманила мысли, но в то же время он очень четко и ясно осознавал, без малейшей доли сомнения, что нужно делать.

Разумеется, ублюдки не вняли его совету, только рассмеялись. И он не стал ждать, пока они что-либо ответят — первым ринулся в атаку, смел с ног самого высокого и оглушил ударом копья. Увернулся от вражеского меча, проскочил под чьей-то рукой, пнул коленом в незащищенный бок, ударил кулаком в челюсть.

Во всех рыцарских поединках, в которых ему доводилось участвовать, у него было одно неоспоримое преимущество: он умел драться по-уличному, без правил.

К сожалению, как выяснилось уже через несколько минут, его противники тоже не соблюдали рыцарский кодекс чести, нападать по одному не собирались и использовали грязные приемы.

Дышать вскоре стало тяжелее, в правом ухе звенело, и нога еще не успела зажить до конца. Скулу саднило от прошедшего вскользь удара, и здоровая злость слишком быстро начала сменяться усталостью. Коске выпустил газ из копья прямо в лицо одному из противников, ушел от попытки зажать его в клещи, увернулся от подножки…

А потом что-то сокрушительно тяжелое врезало ему по затылку, и все звуки пропали. От боли смешались мысли, перехватило дыхание. Он почувствовал, что падает, заваливается набок, потом воздух окончательно выбило из легких от удара об пол. Перед глазами медленно вознесся чей-то грязный сапог, собираясь опуститься ему на лицо…

Но в следующее мгновение владелец сапога вдруг опрокинулся и куда-то исчез из поля зрения — только мелькнул в воздухе красный конский хвост.

Коске с трудом заставил себя повернуть голову направо, разглядел знакомые когтистые лапы. Потом часть звуков вернулась, пробилась сквозь гулкий звон в голове, и он разобрал мягкий укоряющий голос, от интонаций которого по позвоночнику почему-то пронеслась вереница испуганных мурашек:

— Это было очень грубо и бесчестно.

Кажется, два оставшихся противника опасливо попятились.

А после дракон — тихий, скромный и застенчивый — широко раскрыл пасть и зашипел. И Коске впервые увидел, что у него, оказывается, есть клыки. Очень длинные и острые, как иглы… да и остальные зубы от них не отставали.

Потом перед глазами снова потемнело, и окончания схватки Коске уже не увидел. Но отчего-то был уверен, что дракон разметал всех четверых, как мешки с грязным тряпьем. Не убил, нет. Но на охоту за чьей-либо головой ублюдки теперь явно выйдут еще нескоро.

 

* * *

 

Было темно, и больно, и тихо, и парадоксально спокойно. Кто-то ласково гладил его по волосам и что-то шептал, размеренно и неторопливо, словно заклинание. Потом на лоб опустилась блаженно холодная влажная ткань, легкие тонкие пальцы осторожно скользнули по ссадине на щеке.

Коске ничего не видел, но чувствовал очень многое. И взволнованное дыхание на своем лице, и близкое чужое тепло, и запах нагретой солнцем меди.

Потом он попытался оглядеться, игнорируя боль, и ему примерещился тонкий гибкий силуэт, короткие пушистые волосы и огромные обеспокоенные глаза — словно возле его ложа сидела неуловимая загадочная принцесса, которой не было ни в одной из драконьих пещер, Коске ведь тайком обошел и проверил их все.

В полубреду он поймал чужую ласковую руку, менявшую компресс, и зачем-то поцеловал ладонь.

 

* * *

 

Придя наконец в себя, Коске несколько часов лежал и молча размышлял, что было для него весьма нехарактерно. Потом медленно и осторожно сел, откидывая в сторону уже почти родное шерстяное покрывало. Собрался позвать — и с изумлением и стыдом вдруг понял, что так и не спросил у своего дракона его имя.

Коске не привык и не любил ждать, в нем жила неизбывная потребность делать все и сразу. Наставник любил повторять, с умным видом попыхивая курительной трубкой, что «Не все то, чем кажется» и что «Не стоит судить поспешно».

В пещере было действительно очень много книг. И, пока дракон с любовной бережливостью делал для них переплеты, Коске успел со скуки пролистать краткую историю королевства Тоо… только не сопоставил сразу прочитанное с реальностью.

А потом с улицы проскользнул гибкий чешуйчатый силуэт с уже знакомой серебряной чашей в передней лапе. Выронил от изумления эту чашу и метнулся вперед, взволнованно зачастив:

— Ты уже очнулся?! Тебе лучше?! Прости-прости-прости, это все моя вина, что ты так пострадал, я совсем этого не хотел, я!..

— Помолчи, — прервал его Коске. Не грубо, но серьезно, и дракон тут же умолк, обеспокоенно косясь на него огромными медовыми глазами. 

Разобраться в собственных мыслях и найти правильные слова оказалось неожиданно трудно. Но Коске все же заставил себя решительно выпрямиться, вдохнул, выдохнул, нахмурился для храбрости и объявил:

— Собирайся, мы уезжаем. Хватит киснуть в этой дыре! — он окинул неодобрительным взглядом буквальную дыру в скале, служившую дракону домом, и добавил, словно ныряя в омут вниз головой: — Никакой младшей принцессы ведь нет, так?

Ромбоидные зрачки встревоженно расширились, потом вновь сузились до тоненьких полосок. Дракон попытался что-то сказать — наверняка опять извиниться — но Коске его опередил:

— Там написано, — махнул он рукой в сторону книжного шкафа, — что у последнего короля Тоо, Кацунори I, двое детей: дочь и сын. А не две дочери.

Слишком удивились все при появлении Коске во дворце. Слишком подозрительно вел себя колдун, явно чем-то очень довольный.

Коске был уверен, что дракон станет все отрицать… Но тот обвил хвост вокруг лап, понурился, отчего монетки в гриве тревожно звякнули, и негромко признал, отводя взгляд:

— Они просто забыли снять все объявления. Отец хотел найти мужа для Сацки, поэтому мы спрятались здесь и ждали подходящего претендента. И многие приходили, но нам никто не нравился… А потом к нам заглянул в гости Дайки — мы с ним дружили в детстве, пока его семья не переехала в соседнее королевство, где он стал рыцарем… Дайки просто заснул возле нашей пещеры — а сестра не растерялась, схватила его и потащила домой, принудительно объявив своим женихом. С ней совершенно невозможно спорить, — он тихонечко фыркнул и опустил голову еще ниже. — Прости…

Коске внимательно разглядывал его чешую, внезапно задумавшись, какая она на ощупь. Покраснел и хрипло спросил:

— Почему ты сюда вернулся?

Дракон пожал плечами, и этот совершенно человеческий жест в его исполнении смотрелся странно и неожиданно трогательно:

— Мне неуютно во дворце. То, что я дракон — последствия древнего семейного проклятья, которое произвольно проявляется в нашем роду в разных поколениях. Я чувствую себя чужим среди придворных… И отец согласился, чтобы я пожил тут еще немного, возможно, нашел себе друзей. Королевством мне все равно не править — после отца формально трон займет Сацки, но решать все государственные дела в любом случае будет Шоичи… он и сейчас фактически соправитель отца. А я… — дракон замялся и тяжело, тоскливо вздохнул. — А я всегда хотел путешествовать! Но я не хочу никому причинять неудобств и беспокоить свою семью. Я очень люблю готовить, и мне всегда хотелось построить свою собственную таверну где-нибудь на перекрестке, чтобы в ней могли останавливаться путники из разных королевств и рассказывать о своих странствиях. Но принцам не принято такими быть и о таком мечтать, так что… Прости, пожалуйста, я опять говорю слишком много…

Под конец речи его голос ощутимо задрожал и, изначально негромкий, окончательно затих, сорвавшись на полувсхлип.

Коске смотрел на него пристально и мрачно. Потом спрыгнул на пол, порадовавшись, что нога наконец-то перестала болеть, и рявкнул:

— Да что за ерунда?! Захотел — и поехал!

Дракон удивленно вскинул голову, потрясенно распахнув глаза.

Коске почему-то смутился, но не отвел взгляда, уверенно продолжив:

— Откуда вообще у тебя вся эта чушь в голове? Хочешь — делай! Было бы желание, а способ найдется, — огласил он свой главный жизненный девиз и решительно повторил: — Собирайся! Только самое важное бери, никаких горшков-котелков и книг. Камушки свои, одежду… На рассвете же выезжаем!

— К-куда? — потрясенно выдохнул дракон, глядя на него, как на какое-то невероятное и непонятное чудо — например, солнце, взошедшее вдруг на западе.

— Перекресток для таверны твоей искать, — раздраженно буркнул Коске, потирая шею. Хотел заявить: «Я тебя похищаю!», но покраснел от одной мысли и вместо этого спросил: — Как тебя зовут хоть?

Дракон медленно моргнул, все так же зачарованно, и выдохнул:

— Ре…

Имя оказалось совсем коротким и удивительно простым, но звучным и очень своему хозяину шло.

 

* * *

 

Они действительно отправились в путь на рассвете, когда горизонт только-только подкрасило золотисто-розовым, почти медным. И Ре вышел из пещеры в человеческом облике — впервые на глазах Коске.

Он оказался довольно высоким, но очень худым, с округлым нежным лицом, русыми волосами и прекрасно знакомыми огромными глазищами. Коске очень старался не пялиться, вместо этого сосредоточил все внимание на двухколеснике, пытаясь прикрепить к нему вещевые мешки — самоцветные камушки весили неожиданно много.

— Тощий ты какой-то, — проворчал он, не поднимая головы. — И не вздумай извиняться!

Скосил взгляд — и едва не выронил гаечный ключ.

Потому что Ре улыбался. Чуть щурился, глядя на разноцветное небо, подставив лицо свежему утреннему ветру, и на его губах легкой иллюзией замерло застенчивое блаженство, которое немедленно захотелось сцеловать, чтобы попробовать на вкус.

Коске покраснел от одной мысли, поперхнулся собственной слюной, пришел в ужас. А потом выругался себе под нос и, махнув на все опасения рукой, решительно шагнул к своему дракону навстречу.

Мужик он или кто?!

Целовать Ре оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем крестьянских девчонок. Он изумленно выдохнул, но не испугался, даже не стал извиняться, сам обвил шею Коске длинными гибкими руками. И глаза не закрыл — зрачки дрогнули, возбужденно сузились щелочками. Он был теплый, податливый и под всеми своими комплексами и страшной неуверенностью в себе — сильный и смелый. Целоваться только не умел совсем, неуверенно тыкался языком навстречу, не решаясь приоткрыть рот сильнее… Ну да это дело практики.

Похоже, без сказочного будящего поцелуя в итоге не обошлось.

Коске никогда раньше не пробовал водить двухколесник со вторым пассажиром за спиной — но Ре весил до неприличия мало, а еще дракон, называется! Горизонт несся им навстречу, и пусть всего пару недель назад Коске и предположить не мог такого исхода, в настоящий момент собственная жизнь его полностью устраивала.

К кракозубрам женитьбу, а ему и так неплохо.


End file.
